Impending Doom and Various Other Doomish Things
by ying fa3
Summary: A CCS/SSBM crossover. The entire cast of CCS is reunited in Tomoeda... for an insane portal of doom! Supposed to be funny... but this summary is really lame. WARNING: Contains extreme doom-i-ness


Disclaimer: It's fanfiction, dammit! I don't need a disclaimer! Whoever made these up should be shot!  
  
Notes: This is a CCS/SSBM crossover fic (insert doom here). Yay! Lots of happy impending doom! In this story the Cardcaptor Sakura characters will horribly murder the characters of Cardcaptors. *shudders at the sounds of the name*  
  
The 11th Commandment: Though Shalt Horribly Disfigure 'Cardcaptors'  
  
By: Ying Fa  
  
Chapter One: The Portal of Doom  
  
It was a summer afternoon in Tomoeda. School had just been let out. But this was no ordinary end of the school day. It was also the beginning. The beginning of.  
  
"SUMMER BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" a voice screamed as the bell finished its toll of freedom. Children of Tomoeda Elementary streamed from the doors of their school, screaming, stripping out of school uniforms, burning school supplies.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura, Sakura Card Mistress, watched the crazies that she had once called her classmates doing anything and everything destructive. Tomoyo was by her side, smiling. Just smiling.  
  
"And I thought they could be civilized, now that they're going into middle school." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Be happy, Sakura chan," Tomoyo said in her kawaii little voice. "This morning I got news that Eriol kun is coming back to Tomoeda for the summer break. He's supposed to meet us here."  
  
"Wai!" Sakura cheered. "It will be so good to see him again!"  
  
"I don't see why," Syaoran grumbled, as he materialized. not out of the shadows, because there are no shadows. but. how about out of a ray of sunshine. at Sakura's side. (Quite a ray of sunshine himself, ne?)  
  
Sakura glanced at a pile of something smoldering on the ground and then noticed that Syaoran's hat and tie were missing. She passed him a skeptical look.  
  
"I was just trying to get with the spirit," Syaoran said defensively. "It's not everyday you're released from the seemingly eternal prison of Elementary School."  
  
Just then, a black car parked on the road by the school. A woman who resembled one of Tomoyo's bodyguards stepped out and opened one of the back doors. A boy with black hair and sunglasses stood up and waved to Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran.  
  
"Wai!" Sakura cried as she ran over to him with Tomoyo and Syaoran following close behind. "Eriol kun!"  
  
He took off his sunglasses and stepped away from the car. "Sakura san, Tomoyo san, Li."  
  
"Why'd you come back to Tomoeda?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Eriol smiled. "Because, I missed my friends."  
  
Syaoran grunted. "Well, what about."  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A very familiar voice screamed.  
  
The four children turned towards the noise, only to find nothing. "Huh? What was that?" Sakura asked. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Me neither." Syaoran said. They all turned around again. *camera shows Meiling hanging on Syaoran's back* "Man, there's like a weight on me or something."  
  
"Li kun! There's something on your back!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran!" Meiling said.  
  
"Oh my God!" Syaoran shouted. "It's Meiling!"  
  
"Stop, drop, and roll, Syaoran kun!" Sakura shrieked.  
  
"No! Not that!" Meiling yelled as she released Syaoran. "Whew! That was a close one. Remember what happened last time you took advice from Kinomoto?"  
  
f l a s h b a c k  
  
"Ah! Megami sama!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"What do I do?" Syaoran asked as he looked down at Meiling, who was grabbing on to his foot.  
  
"Kick her!" Sakura ordered.  
  
e n d o f f l a s h b a c k  
  
Syaoran shuddered. "I still have bite marks in my ankle."  
  
"You had it coming," Meiling said.  
  
"Hey, Eriol kun," Sakura called. "What happened to Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun?" she asked.  
  
Eriol smiled. "Well, they're in Tomoeda."  
  
"Waaaaaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!" A feminine voice cheered. Sakura felt someone hug her from behind. "Sa-ku-ra chaaaaaaaaann!!"  
  
"Nakuru san!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned around. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"I brought Suppi along, too!" Nakuru winked as she motioned towards her backpack. "Wai, Sakura chan! You're still as kawaii as you were the last time I saw you!" She then began chanting, "Ka-wa-ii! Ka-wa-ii!"  
  
Sakura giggled. "This is kind of like a reunion, ne?"  
  
"Ahem!" Meiling said. "I was kind of left out in your whole third season!"  
  
"You're lucky you were spared meeting him," Syaoran pointed towards Eriol. "How annoying!"  
  
"Well, thanks, Li," Eriol said. He stepped in front of Meiling. "Hello, you can call me Eriol," he told her.  
  
"Well, then, you can call me Meiling," Meiling giggled.  
  
"A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl," Eriol said.  
  
"All right!" Syaoran yelled as he dragged Eriol away. "Enough of that. She's my cousin, you know!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Why don't we all go to my house and have some pudding," she suggested.  
  
Just then, a strange blue light surrounded Tomoeda. Various cries were heard from the town.  
  
"Hoooooeeeeeee!!!!!!!"  
  
"Eeeeeeek!!!!"  
  
"Huuuuhh?"  
  
"Woooooooooooooo!!!!!!"  
  
"Did you know that blue lights."  
  
"Stop that, Yamazaki!"  
  
"Gah!"  
  
"Aaaaahh! Kinomoto senseeeeeei!" (Whoops, wrong scream!)  
  
"Aaaaaaah!" (That's more like it)  
  
And the many important characters of Cardcaptor Sakura the anime were sucked into the blue light. A right decision they made, to go into light, where they may do justice to the world and overcome any evils.  
  
Wheee!! I like this fanfiction. It's pretty nice. I guess I just jinxed myself and I'll get a lot of flames. But why? I have all the necessary couples. Or at least I will. I'm going to kill CC, which is like responsible for everything wrong in society. There's plenty of doom. Doom! Yep. Okay, please R&R and I might give you another chapter!  
  
~Next~ (POV of Sakura) Hoooeee! We were all sucked into some portal! But why?! I don't understand! Hoooeee!! Why is there two of me? Join me next time on Cardcaptor Sakura (Kaadokaputaa Sakura)! 


End file.
